The CN Movie
The CN Movie is a live-action/animated adventure comedy directed by Thurop Van Orman, and is Cartoon Network's first ever live-action feature-length film. The movie takes place in October 2018 and the plot follows Finn reuniting with his old friends Chowder (now voiced by Raymond Ochoa) and Flapjack and on the verge of getting them their own movies, instead, they have to save the studio from being a film studio from a Warner Bros. executive who has been a fan of their shows. The film will include B. D. Wong, Tina Fey, and Zachary Levi as the supporting cast, with Jeremy Shada as Finn, director Thurop Van Orman as Flapjack, and Raymond Ochoa as Chowder. The film will have a release in theaters on May 21, 2021. This also makes it Warner Bros.' third live-action and hand-drawn animation hybrid, preceding Space Jam and Looney Tunes: Back in Action. Cast * B. D. Wong as Dan Manson, a Warner Bros. executive who has been a fan of Chowder, The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack and Adventure Time ever since. * Zachary Levi as Andrew "Andy" Neilly, Warner Bros. vice-president and assistant to Manson. * Tina Fey as Sandra Alexander, receptionist at Warner Bros. Studios. * Tom Cavanagh as a security guard at the Warner Bros. Studios' front gate. Jeff Bergman provides the voice. The character is reminiscent of Michael Maltese's character in the Looney Tunes short You Ought To Be in Pictures. Voices * Jeremy Shada as Finn, the main character of Adventure Time. * Thurop Van Orman as Flapjack, the titular character of The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack. * Raymond Ochoa as Chowder, the titular character of Chowder. ** Chowder's original voice actor, Nicky Jones, makes a cameo as his original voice as to compare his current voice and regular voice to Finn and Flapjack. * Tom Kenny as the narrator of The Powerpuff Girls, who narrates throughout the film, with Chowder being the only one throughout said film who can hear him. ** Kenny also provides the voice of the Mayor from The Powerpuff Girls, Eduardo from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Simon Petrikov from Adventure Time, and Sumo Sumouski from Clarence. Additional voices include John DiMaggio as Schnitzel and Jake; Hynden Walch as Bonnibel Bubblegum; Olivia Olson as Marceline Abadeer; Jessica DiCicco as Phoebe; Pendleton Ward as Lumpy Space Princess; Dee Bradley Baker as Cinnamon Bun; Brian Doyle-Murray as Captain K'nuckles Jeff Bennett as Johnny Bravo, Peppermint Larry, and Choose Goose; Jackie Buscarino as Sally Syrup and Susan Strong; Dwight Schultz as Mung Daal; Tara Strong as Bubbles, Ben Tennyson, and Truffles; Liliana Mumy as Panini; J. G. Quintel as Mordecai; William Salyers as Rigby; Sam Marin as Benson and Muscle Man; Mark Hamill as Skips; Janie Haddad Tompkins as Margaret Smith; Minty Lewis as Eileen Roberts; Linda Cardellini as CJ; Zach Callison as Steven Quartz Universe; Estelle as Garnet; Deedee Magno-Hall as Pearl; Tom Scharpling as Greg Universe; Shelby Rabara as Peridot; Jennifer Paz as Lapis Lazuli; Spencer Rothbell as Clarence Wendle; Sean Giambrone as Jeff Randell; Katie Crown as Mary Wendle and Ms. Baker; Eric Edelstein as Chad Caswell and Griz; Grey Griffin as Mandy, Frankie Foster, and Yumi Yoshimura; Candi Milo as Dexter; Tom Kane as the Talking Dog; Roger Craig Smith as Thomas and Belson Noles, and Courtenay Taylor as K.O. Cameos include Alex Walsh, Mumy, John Omohundro, Ian Jones-Quartey and Sam Lavagnino as the Bravest Warriors characters. Category:2021 films Category:English-language films Category:American films Category:American adventure films Category:American comedy films Category:Crossover films Category:Film scores by John Debney Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films set in 2018 Category:Films set in California Category:Films set in United Kingdom Category:Films with live action and animation Category:Self-Reflexive films Category:Cartoon Network Studios films Category:Warner Bros. Pictures films Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:SmashupMashups's Ideas